


Каждому королю нужен король, каждому художнику нужна муза (Every King Needs a King; Every Artist His Muse)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artist Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок недавно бросил курить — слишком много от этого было проблем. Чтобы занять руки, он вспомнил старое увлечение и начал рисовать. Вернее, он рисовал только Джона Ватсона, который, разумеется, ничего об этом не знал.





	Каждому королю нужен король, каждому художнику нужна муза (Every King Needs a King; Every Artist His Muse)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every King Needs a King; Every Artist His Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774777) by [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows). 



Шерлок издал тихий возглас разочарования и тщательно стер только что нарисованную линию. Сдул крошки ластика, не рискуя смахивать их и размазать грифель. Уверенно провел линию снова, делая ее на этот раз шире и не такой резкой. Гораздо лучше. Можно двигаться дальше.

Он был в квартире один, вот почему и принялся за это занятие. Он мог бы рисовать в спальне, как обычно, но в это время суток в гостиной был самый удачный свет. Шерлок завершил контур и начал его тщательно растушевывать.

Шерлок умел рисовать, причем хорошо рисовать, что не было охраняемым секретом, нет, но мало кто об этом знал. Тема рисования в разговорах не возникала, а сам Шерлок не чувствовал необходимости себя рекламировать, хотя определенно имел талант, который, впрочем, не мог сравниться с предметом его настоящей гордости — дедуктивными способностями.

Конечно, знал Майкрофт. В конце концов, Шерлок вырос вместе с этим козлом и не смог бы скрыться от старшего брата, даже если захотел бы. А он не хотел. Смысл тратить силы?

Миссис Хадсон знала — у нее в квартире даже висело несколько картин в рамках, и она была от них в восторге.

Лестрейд знал, потому что Шерлок постоянно рисовал в свободное от расследований время, когда боролся с пристрастием к кокаину. Инспектор, опекавший в то время Шерлока, был очень впечатлен картинами и поощрял его рисовать как можно больше, раз это помогало. Занимало руки.

Вот почему Шерлок вспомнил о своем хобби. Он забросил рисование задолго до того, как Джон въехал на Бейкер-стрит, но тут пришлось бросить курить. Курение стало слишком большой проблемой, поскольку Джон изводил его, если заставал с сигаретой — рассказывал о рисках для здоровья, опасных токсинах, попадающих в организм и бла-бла-бла. Проще было отказаться от вредной привычки, чем все это выслушивать.

Однако требовалось чем-то занять руки, и Шерлок на прошлой неделе купил дешевый альбом, разыскал коробку старых карандашей и всякий раз, оставаясь один, начинал рисовать. Вот сейчас он хмыкнул, проведя последний штрих, и критически оглядел рисунок. Не совсем то, что надо. Подправить глаза. Так лучше.

На листе перед ним красовался портрет бывшего армейского капитана, доктора Джона Ватсона, пьющего чай.

Излишне было говорить, что упомянутый врач не знал о возрождении художественного увлечения Шерлока. Детектив не думал, что Джона впечатлит роль Шерлоковой музы. Вот вам еще одна причина, по которой Шерлок бросил рисовать — ушло вдохновение. Конечно, можно было выйти на улицу и делать наброски людей и зданий, но это нагоняло тоску. Шерлок зарисовывал лишь некоторые места преступления, только те, которые... _вдохновляли_ , по его словам.

Он ненавидел этот неточный термин, но иногда английский язык не справлялся, и приходилось выбирать какой-то сентиментальный мусор. Впрочем, кое-какая правда в этом была. Он мог зарисовать любое место преступления, но вот _захотеть_ это сделать… Уровень загадки никакой роли не играл. Некоторые рисунки были от расследований, едва тянувших на «троечку», но они цепляли его внимание, и только настоящий художник мог понять, чем именно.

Раньше, когда он бросал наркотики, его картины были... интересными, как их называл озабоченный Лестрейд. Рисунки словно вышли из-под карандаша безумца. Разум Шерлока водил его по разным мрачным местам, которые он потом зарисовывал на бумаге.

Некоторые были рады ему об этом сообщить. Роковой ошибкой стала идея позволить Донован посмотреть работы. Это... добром не кончилось. Шерлок до сих пор злился. Она лично настояла, и вовсе не _он_ был виноват в ее реакции. Любопытство сгубило кошку и все такое прочее.

Но теперь, спустя полгода после переезда Джона, Шерлок вновь ощутил потребность рисовать. Он сопротивлялся этому желанию, не будучи в большом восторге, но устоять не смог. Как и во всем остальном, Джон Ватсон был загадкой. Загадкой, требующей решения. Обычно Шерлок решал головоломки менее чем за день. Иногда чуть дольше, иногда быстрее. Но не в случае Джона. Джон продолжал сбивать с толку и интриговать Шерлока самыми восхитительными способами. Неудивительно, что Шерлок его постоянно рисовал.

Он рисовал его часто. В альбоме большинство рисунков изображали Джона, и почти все были эстетически приятными. Точнее было сказать, что Шерлок увлекся рисованием Джона, а не просто рисованием.

Шерлок также обнаружил, что рисование помогало справляться с определенными... чувствами. Чувствами, которые детектив хотел бы послать куда подальше. Они были бесполезны, и только забивали жесткий диск, мешая мыслительному процессу и проявляясь в самое неподходящее время. Мысли о том, как мило звучит смех Джона, каковы на вкус его губы, как выглядит шрам, как сверкают глаза, и... Уф! Бесполезное дело.

Иногда, поздними ночами, Шерлок сожалел о том, что не ответил на флирт Джона. Потому что тот флиртовал, сто процентов. Но откуда Шерлоку было знать, что Джон окажется таким интересным? Откуда ему было знать, что Джон его примет? 

Откуда ему было знать, что Джон _останется_?

Никто не оставался надолго. Да, имелся список исключений, но он был кратким, на него хватало пальцев одной руки. Девяносто девять процентов людей, с которыми Шерлок вступал в контакт, каким-то образом его отвергали. Скорее, раньше, чем позже. Откуда ему было знать, что Джон окажется из этого единственного процента?

Поэтому он и сказал Джону, что женат на Работе, как говорил любому другому надеющемуся претенденту — редкому, ненаблюдательному, глупому. Джон оставил попытки и начал встречаться с женщинами. Словно Шерлок не понимал, что он би. Джон двинулся дальше и уже двигался несколько месяцев после того, как Шерлок обнаружил, что сам этого не хочет. В общем, у Шерлока шанс был.

Однако он ничего не предпринимал, только рисовал. Во-первых, Джон был прекрасной музой, во-вторых, из-за... _чувств_. Джон никогда не увидит эти рисунки, потому на них были явлены его... _чувства_... очень ясно. Шерлок не желал терять единственного человека, который принимал его полностью, из-за каких-то чувств. Из-за абсурдных человеческих эмоций.

Нет, его талант формально секретом не был, но он не планировал рассказывать об этом Джону. Никогда.

 

***

 

Неделей позже Шерлок и Джон оказались на месте преступления. Не очень интересного преступления — Шерлок решил дело за десять минут, но не уходил. Джон бросал на него вопросительные взгляды, потому что обычно детектив исчезал очень быстро, а сейчас медлил.

Лестрейд наблюдал за ним с усмешкой на лице. Когда пальцы Шерлока в очередной раз непроизвольно дернулись, он подошел и встал рядом.

— Стоит ли в ближайшее время ожидать нового шедевра? — шутливо, но заинтересованно спросил он. Конечно, Лестрейд знал, что Шерлок рисует, столько раз он это видел!

Шерлок уверенно кивнул, но ничего не сказал, продолжая запечатлевать в памяти обстановку, убеждаясь, что ухватил все самое важное для будущего рисунка. К ним подошел Джон. 

— Все в порядке? — он перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Лестрейда.

— Да, — успокоил его инспектор. — Верне лишь убеждается, что запомнил все детали, необходимые для будущего творения. Непременно покажи, когда закончишь. Давненько я не видел ничего нового. — С этими словами Грег ушел, оставив мужчин наедине.

— Верне? — спросил Джон.

— Известный французский художник, — рассеянно ответил Шерлок.

— Знаю, но почему Грег назвал тебя этим именем?

Шерлок повернулся и пошел прочь. 

— Он так шутит. Верне — мой родственник, — пояснил он.

— Ты рисуешь картины? — удивился Джон.

— Рисунки, — уточнил Шерлок.

— Хорошо получается? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Лично я считаю, что рисую как любитель, а не как профессионал, но другие ценят высоко.

— Что? И ты до сих пор этим не похвалился? — поддразнил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— У меня есть способности, но я их не развивал. Банальное хобби. Я горжусь своим умом, и ты это знаешь.

— Да, но это талант иного рода. Или он попадает под понятие «транспорта»?

Шерлок закатил глаза и сел в такси.

— Ты такой же смешной, как Грэхем.

— Он — Грег, и ты знаешь об этом, поганец этакий!

Единственным ответом детектива было легкое подрагивание губ.

 

***

 

Через пару дней Джон, вернувшись с работы, никого дома не обнаружил. Шерлок не посылал ему сообщений, поэтому вряд ли можно было думать о расследовании, и Джон решил отдохнуть. Как бы ему ни нравилась жизнь с Шерлоком, этот человек был жутким непоседой, и перерыв от беготни время от времени был очень кстати.

Джон заварил себе чаю и сел в кресло, намереваясь насладиться отдыхом. Отпивая чай, он вспомнил о разговоре, случившемся несколько дней назад. Джон понятия не имел, что Шерлок умеет рисовать, но вовсе не удивился этому. Джон еще много чего не знал о своем соседе даже после проведенных вместе месяцев.

Он ничего не знал о его родителях, и были ли они живы. Ничего не знал о других членах семьи, есть ли у Шерлока другие братья и сестры. Черт, он даже не знал бы о Майкрофте, если бы тот сам не... представился... некоторым образом. Ничего не знал о школе, о его успехах, о детстве, увлечениях... Джону было легче перечислить то, что он знал о Шерлоке, чем то, чего он не знал.

Поэтому новость об очередных талантах Шерлока не удивила, равно как и не удивило то, что Джон никогда не видел Шерлока рисующим. Тот мог быть весьма скрытным, когда хотел.

— Джон, вы дома? — крикнула миссис Хадсон, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Я только что вытащила из духовки выпечку и поняла, что сделала слишком много. Не хотите ли отведать, дорогой?

Джон улыбнулся своей «домовладелице, а не экономке». Он давно заметил маленькие хитрости, к которым прибегала их хозяйка, чтобы побаловать своих жильцов.

— Буду рад, вы же знаете, как я люблю ваше печенье. Не хотите ли чашечку чая?

— Спасибо, заодно немного отдохну, прежде чем спускаться.

Вскоре они оба расположились за чаем и печеньем.

— Вы знали, что Шерлок рисует? — брякнул Джон, когда в разговоре возникла пауза.

— Да, дорогой. Он, наконец, показал вам свои эскизы? Разве они не чудесны?

— Нет, нет. Грег упомянул об этом на днях, вот я и узнал.

— Ах, этот мальчик, он иногда так застенчив, — Джон выбрал бы другое слово, но промолчал, давая возможность миссис Хадсон продолжить. — Вы видели его работы, просто этого не знаете. У меня в квартире два рисунка.

— Вы имеете в виду тот, где скелеты танцуют танго и, ах… — Джон откашлялся, — рисунок с адовыми псами?

— Именно. Скелетов он нарисовал, как только взял мое дело, а другой — через несколько лет. Разве они не очаровательны?

— Да, да, — скелеты, во всяком случае, были очень «шерлоковскими», а вот другой рисунок… Джон назвал бы его беспокоящим, а не очаровательным. Он не рассматривал их внимательно, но в обоих рисунках, несомненно, проявлялся талант художника.

— Вам надо обязательно попросить его показать вам рисунки. Он такой талантливый, и не только в раскрытии преступлений.

— Возможно, я так и сделаю.

Они еще немного поговорили, и миссис Хадсон ушла.

— Мне нужно идти к миссис Тернер. Не думаю, что Шерлок скоро вернется. Он выбежал весь в волнении по поводу какой-то части тела. Этот мальчик не всегда помнит о приличиях.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Желаю приятного вечера.

— Вам того же, насладитесь тишиной, пока есть возможность.

Джон с улыбкой кивнул, но, допив чай, решил не сидеть в кресле, а прибраться в квартире. Без фанатизма, иначе Шерлок будет горько жаловаться на невозможность ничего найти и ныть о важности пыли и... многое другое, чего Джон слышать не хотел.

В общем, надо было убраться так, чтобы квартира не выглядела, будто по ней прошелся ураган. Хотя именно это являл собой его квартирный сосед —стихийное бедствие. Которое Джон не променял бы на целый мир. Иногда Джона пугало, как быстро он привязался к Шерлоку. Он никогда ни с кем не чувствовал такой глубокой связи. Мощь личности Шерлока затянула его, как воронка смерча.

Все равно, он не променял бы Шерлока на целый мир. Джон не мог представить свою жизнь без безумного детектива. Тот дал ему цель в жизни после возвращения из Афганистана и делал это каждый день. Он иногда дни напролет сводил его с ума, но Джон не хотел ничего менять. За исключением одного, возможно, что было не вариантом, поэтому подлежало забвению.

Когда Джон начал разбирать одну особенно большую кучу, что-то упало на пол — блокнот для эскизов. Очевидно, это был альбом Шерлока, недорогой и с потрепанной обложкой. Интересно, почему он оказался здесь? Джон предположил, что Шерлок просто засунул его в кучу в спешке, поскольку, по словам миссис Хадсон, сильно торопился.

Джон знал, что не должен смотреть. Шерлок вечно вторгался в личную жизнь Джона, но это не значило, что Джон имел право делать то же самое. С другой стороны, это ведь не было секретом? Альбом, в общем-то, даже не прятали как следует, значит, ничего в нем тайного не было. Уж беспечностью Шерлок точно не отличался.

Джон открыл альбом и затаил дыхание. На самой первой странице был удивительно реалистичный рисунок его самого, сидящего за ноутбуком. На следующей странице он готовил завтрак. Стоял на месте преступления. На всех страницах был Джон и только Джон. Чем дольше он рассматривал рисунки, тем больше поражался — в них был не только талант, в них светилось, если можно так выразиться, _чувство_. Очень искреннее. Может быть...

В этот момент, очередной раз демонстрируя способность выбирать самое подходящее время, в комнату вошел Шерлок. 

— Джон! — начал он взволнованно, потом заметил свой альбом и замер.

— Прости, я убирался и... — Джон зачем-то махнул рукой, — нашел это. Рисунки потрясающие, тебе реально есть чем гордиться.

Шерлок откашлялся. 

— Да, ладно, — похоже, он не знал как реагировать — радоваться, сердиться или смущаться.

Джон положил альбом и подошел к Шерлоку, прежде чем тот сделал выбор. Встал прямо перед детективом.

— Ты _это_ имел в виду? — спросил он, зная, что Шерлок поймет подтекст.

— Джон... — нерешительно начал Шерлок, пытаясь понять, какого ответа от него ждут.

— Так что?

Шерлок резко кивнул. Джон улыбнулся.

— Вот и хорошо! — заявил он и поцеловал Шерлока.

Шерлок поцеловал его в ответ и тоже слегка улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, — повторил он и снова прижался губами к губам Джона.

Это действительно было очень хорошо!


End file.
